Finished
by Lily Luna Longbottom
Summary: You try so hard to be there for her, but all she does is push you away. She pushes and pushes, until you just give up. Warnings: attempted suicide


_**A/N: Hi! I was just messing around with second person here, but I kind of liked it. I hope you did to! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting or anything like that. JK does, though, and I'm extremely jealous.**  
><em>

_"James. Stop." She whispers as you teeter on the brink._

_ "I can't." You hate to see the tears that slip down her alabaster skin._

_ "Why?" You don't think you can answer her._

_ "Because of you." You whisper as you fall, finally._

_ It feels like flying, you think, as you watch the ground come up to meet you. It's all about to end, but then you stop. Millimetres from the ground. If you wanted to, you could count every single grain of sand underneath 're frozen, right there, right before the pain stops and now you have to wait there for someone to come and put you out of your misery._

_ Then the lights are flashing, greens, reds and blues. You used to think of fireworks when you saw the flashing lights, now all you can picture is the faces of the ones that died. The ones you couldn't save._

_ Now you're standing in the midst of the battle and _she's_ there. The one that you carry with you everywhere, because she's cut you open and placed a peice of herself there. She tells you things, that everyone else says aren't true, but you know they are._

_ "You're worthless." She says._

_ "You could've saved them. You could've saved them all, but you were too week. You can't even take care of yourself. I could never love anyone like _you._ You might as well just end it all right now, you'd be doing us all a favour."_

_ But then she smiles and you forget all the pain her words caused because it is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. _

_ A jet of green light ends it all, though, as it hits her in the chest. It might as well have hit you both though because she is your lif and without her there is no you. You watch her fall to the ground and your already broken heart shatters once again. You just want it all to be over, you want to be done. Finished._

OOOOOOOOOOO

You wake up covered in a layer of cold sweat. It was one of the worst nightmares you've had in a while and your stomach churns just thinking of Lily as she fell to the ground. You know it's not real, any of it, but you can't stand thinking about her like that. She needs to be alive, for you to function properly, if not at all.

The sun isn't up yet, and you're still exausted, but there is no way your going to get any more sleep tonight. So instead of trying, you just drag yourself out of bed and tip-toe down to the common room to sit by the fire.

She's still sitting down there, and you're surprised. You were sure she would go to bed at 11:00pm sharp so she would be well rested for school then next day, just like the good little girl she is. There's something wrong though, because her shoulders are shaking and you're sure shes crying. So, you walk up behind her and sit down on the burgandy couch.

"Hey." You're not sure what to say but you think this could be an okay start.

"Hey." She sniffles back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"It's nothing, you don't really want to hear about it."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything." And you mean it. You would listen to to her talk about anything for hours on end, just as long as she was talking to you.

"It's... It's stupid. It's just... It's my sister. She's has never been very supportive of me becoming a witch and stuff." She sniffles. "So it doesn't surprise me when she doesn't write, or tell me about things. I didn't even know she was getting married until today, and the wedding's next week. It's normal for her to exclude me, but I got a letter from her today and..." She trails off.

"And what?"

"She doesn't want me to come to the wedding. At all. She says I'll just ruin it. She doesn't want to see my stupid face on , what's supposed to be, the happiest day of her life."

"That's little harsh." You mumble, but secretly you're overcome wth hatred towards this bitch who's making your Lily fell pain, even if she is her sister.

"Yeah." She giggles a little and stands up, brushing her pants off.

"Thanks for listening James." And then she gives you one of her heart-melting smiles.

"But this doesn't change anything. I still can't stand you, and don't try pulling anything tomorrow. I trusted you with this personal information and I really hope you choose not to use it against me." Her voice becomes cold and business like. Just like that she has frozen over your melted heart and smashed it to peices.

You don't say anything as she walks back up the stairs to her dorm, but on the inside you're screaming and crying and sick of her using you. Slowly you stand up, but instead of going back to your dorm and going to sleep, like you should, you make your way to the portrait hole.

You go to the astromony tower and stand by the edge, facing the wind. You think it will feel like flying. But you _know_ that you just want it all to be over, you want to be done. Finished.


End file.
